ritgodsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Windrip
Windrip is a small city nestled against the Bellowing Peaks of southern Lindelt. Once a thriving trade hub exchanging goods between Lindelt, Brennis, and Velend, the Godswar decimated much of the city's infrastructure, reducing it to a shadow of its former self. It is now a hive of bandits, thieves, and paid killers who banded together after the war to establish a safe haven from the law. With the Lindian government preoccupied with relief efforts, the city quickly became taken over by all manner of outlaw, many of them escaped convicts set free by the destruction caused by Sifor. It is safe to say that the majority of criminal activity in Esai can trace its way back to Windrip one way or the other. Assassins advertise their services through word of mouth in the same way a more conventional city would advertise bodyguards or entertainment venues. Bandit gangs have headquarters in the outskirts, or at least a representative to report back to the Don and give him his required cut. The most powerful gangs have potent magical protections around their vaults. This attracts the best thieves in the world, hoping to use their expertise in both infiltration and disabling magical safeguards. Windrip is run by a rigid organized crime hierarchy. The most powerful gang in the city is The Ice Crows, led by a half-orc named Vultog the Digger. They hold an iron grip over the city, and take a percentage of any profits made by its inhabitants. The Ice Crows have reigned supreme for almost a decade now, weathering several gang wars and assassination attempts. Still, there are dozens of other gangs in the city vying for the top seat, such as The Razor Gang, The Owlbears, and The Voiceless Ones. Occasional attempts at civilizing the city have been made, but the mountains cradling it make it a nearly perfect defensible position. Very little is known about the inner workings of Windrip's political structure, but some say that it is surprisingly democratic, with the current Don accepting suggestions and criticism from other gang leaders, within reason of course. No elections are held at any point. Instead, the most powerful gang is simply the one that can convince the others that is the case. If at any point another gang can be convinced that they have a chance to seize power from the current don and still remain profitable, a gang war becomes inevitable. The Ice Crows became the most recognized gang in the city after massacring the previous Don and his entire family during his daughter's wedding, after which they froze their bodies and still display their horrified visages in their headquarters. Recently there has been an up and coming gang causing a considerable amount of trouble for the Ice Crows. They are unnamed, known only for their attacks against key members of the Ice Crows and raids on their store houses, as well as their peculiar elaborate rabbit masks. They are led by an enigmatic man the locals refer to as The Shadow. Even though he is present in person at almost all major raids, he has never been caught and not a single person has ever seen his face. Vultog has placed a 10,000 gold bounty on his head, the largest the city has seen since its creation. Category:Locations